Beyond Her Time
by GreenLeaf16
Summary: Long ago, back when Carrot Top was still alive think events of Beyond Her Tomb we discover that she became friends with Jebediah Autumn Leaf, Geen Leaf's great great grandfather, who Green Leaf finds out to have discovered Equestria before he did, and learns that Autumn actually saved Carrot Top before they burned her house down, and teleported her to present day Equestria.


(Note: I do have permission to publish this story from Glaze/Wooden Toaster as this story is based off the song he and MicTheMicrophoneZero called "Beyond Her Tomb)

**Beyond Her Time**

**By: Green Leaf**

I was looking through the library for something to read, I must admit that Equestria has quite a lot of history. I

kept looking and my eyes stopped on a faded black book that was wedged in-between two other books. I

pulled the book out with my magic and found the cover covered in dust. I blew it off and its title showed, which

read, "Beyond Her Garden." I looked back at Twilight and asked, "Hey Twi, what's this book here about?"

Twilight, who was on the opposite side of the library, came over and looked at the old tome. She then said, "I

don't know, I've never read it, in fact I don't remember it being with my books when I came from Canterlot,

somepony must've put it there before I moved in here." "Why don't we read it?" I asked. Twilight agreed and

we sat down and opened the book.

**Beyond Her Garden**

An autobiography by Carrot Top

A long, long time ago, back when Ponyville was still a small village still getting its roots, there lived on the

outskirts of the village a simple mare living simple dreams, to plant a garden so beautiful that everypony would

stare in awe at it, and beg to have one morsel of food from it. But alas, these were dark times, and for a

reason that nopony could figure out, the soil in Ponyville was infertile. Not even the unicorns with their magic

could render the ground usable, and it baffled everypony. Everypony except the one who had the dream of

planting a beautiful garden, for that was what she was doing. Unfortunately, instead of being showered with

praise, she was shown hate and called a witch, that is, till one pony decided to speak up for her.

[Carrot Top's POV]

"Witch!" A brown stallion had called. "Hag!" came from a black stallion, "Get out of our town!" A white mare

yelled. It was another week of insults and hazing as somepony found out I was gardening again; Last week I

was able to make them go away, but that may have just been a conveniently timed earthquake when I

stamped my hoof down, this week it was a bit harder to get them to leave as I doubt another earthquake

would come rolling through. As I stood there and took the names, somepony decided to go the extra mile and

threw a rock at me. It hit me square in-between my eyes and caused an open wound which started bleeding. I

just stood there till they bored themselves and went away. But then, the most extraordinary thing happened. A

colt ran out from the crowd and stopped in front of me, facing the crowd. He then said with anger in his tone,

"Now y'all stop that y'hear, she ain't done nothin wrong, all she did was figure out how to grow somethin in

this dustball of a town, in fact we should be prasin her that she can do this, not callin her a witch and throwin

stuff at her." A blue colt then yelled, "Step aside old man, were here for the mare, not you!" The colt that had

defended me replied, "I'll tell ya once sonny, I'm not moving." There were murmurs among the crowd, then one

pony said, "Come on everypony, let's go, we've wasted enough time here." The crowd dispersed and the colt

that had defended me turned around and asked, "You alright?" I picked my head up and got a better look at

him, his coat was brown and he had a dark red mane and tail, his eyes were yellow and his cutie mark was a

yellow leaf, he also wore a leather cowboy hat and vest. I stumbled over my words to try and reply, but finally

got out a, "Thank you," "No problem," the colt replied, "just couldn't stand seeing tha' kind of injustice done, I

drew the line when the rock was thrown." I looked down again and gave a small, "Yeah." The colt then said,

"That reminds me," I picked my head back up and the colt reached into one of the pockets on his vest and

pulled out a handkerchief, which he gave to me. "Y'might wanna clean that 'fore it gets infected," he said. I took

the handkerchief and placed it to the spot where the rock had hit me, I then asked the colt, "So, what's your

name?" The colt smiled and said, "My name is Jebediah Autumn Leaf."

[Green Leaf's POV]

I stopped reading the book and my eyes became wide after I had read, "Jebediah Autumn Leaf." Twilight had

noticed my expression and asked, "Possible relative of yours?" I shook my head out of my shocked state and

replied, "I don't know, I mean, I did have a great, great grandfather named Jebediah, but he lived on Earth, not

Equestria." Twilight then said, "Maybe if we read more of the book it will tell us if this Jebediah pony had any

relation to you." I agreed and we continued reading the book.

[Carrot Top's POV]

I smiled and said, "Thank you Jebediah for your help," Then an unfortunate fact hit me and I looked back down

towards the ground and frowned, "But alas, your efforts have been in vain as they'll most likely be back

tomorrow." I sighed, but Jebediah then said, "Well what if I told you that I been adventurin' all 'round

Equestria, and I only came back here 'cause I ain't got nowhere else t' go." I looked up at him and asked,

"What are you asking?" Jebediah dropped his head down to mine and said, "I'm askin' if you'd like a sort of,

protector, to keep away all these ponies that be hazin' you." I just hugged him and hoped he'd take it for a

yes, I then said in a quiet voice, "Thank you," to which Jebediah replied, "It's what I do darlin', it's what I do."

[Green Leaf's POV]

I stopped reading again and said, "I knew it, Jebediah has to be related to me, heroism runs through _most_ of

my family!" Twilight said, "Calm down, we still don't know that yet, he could just be a regular heroic pony who

stands up for the innocent." My excitement had slightly dwindled, but we went back to the book anyway.

[Carrot Top's POV]

So for six months Jebediah guarded me from anypony who might cause me harm or put me down, and during

that time he told me the story of his adventures. Turns out Jebediah wasn't originally from Equestria, he

instead came from a place called Earth, which he said was populated by what he described as hairless monkeys

wearing clothes, I found his description quite silly but he told me that that was the only way he could describe

what lived there, he did also mention that there were animals on Earth but said that they didn't talk. Over on

Earth though Jebediah said that he was also an adventurer, but he had explored everything and unfortunately

had contracted a number of diseases, none were lethal but they had taken a toll on his health and he was

confined to a hospital. He then told me that as he was lying in his bed he witnessed a bright flash of light in his

room and then in front of him stood Princess Celestia. The princess said that she had seen Jebediah's heroism

and bravery, and offered if Jebediah would like to go on one more adventure. He agreed and Princess Celestia

teleported him to Equestria. In doing that it gave him a few years back and he had a few adventures in

Equestria, till he came back to Ponyville and met me.

[Green Leaf's POV]

I had pulled away from the book again, but before I could say anything Twilight said, "Before you say

anything," but I told her, "He is related, there's a story in my family that my great, great grandfather Jebediah

_was_ an adventurer, and that he did get get sick from adventuring, when the story was told to me when I was

young I was told that my great, great grandfather went peacefully, but when I asked for the story again when

I was older I was told that in his final hours that Celestia _did_ show up and she _did_ commemorate him, then she

did take him with her, that's how he ended up in Equestria." Twilight then said, "So he _is_ related," I then said,

"But Twilight do you know what this means?" Twilight asked, "What does it mean?" "It means that I'm not the

first in my family to discover another universe." I replied, I thought about this, then said, "But I am the first to

come back and tell about it." Twilight then asked, "Shall we continue reading?" Once again we went back to the

book.

[Carrot Top's POV]

I asked Jebediah if it would be alright if he went to the market to pick me up some more seeds. He was a little

reluctant at first, "You sure you're gonna be alright darlin?" He asked. "I'll be fine," I replied, "But we won't

make it long if I run out of seeds." He did go, so I continued gardening for a bit, then pulled up some of the

stuff that had already sprouted, which I decided to make into a salad for the both of us. It was only a few

minutes after Jebediah had left when a banging came at the door. I was walking towards it when I asked, "Did

you forget something Jebediah?" I was given no response so maybe he couldn't hear me. I opened the door,

and instead of it being Jebediah, it was the three ponies that had called me names on the day that Jebediah

stood up for me, the brown and black earth ponies and the blue colt, who I could now see was a unicorn. They

all smiled evilly at me and the brown colt asked, "So where's your bodyguard witch?" I turned around to run,

but instead the blue unicorn picked me up with his magic, and the brown colt, who had pulled some rope out of

his saddlebag, proceeded to tie me up. The trio then took me upstairs and threw me into the spare room of my

house, which only had a large window in it. The blue unicorn then floated in two bales of hay, then got close to

me and said, "We're gonna watch you burn." Using his magic he lit the bales on fire. The three ponies then

slammed the door and I could hear them laugh and leave the house. So I laid there, the heat becoming

unbearable, the smoke starting to choke me, when not even a minute later, I heard the front door smash open,

then hooves run up the stairs, and I saw Jebediah bust into the spare room. He ran and picked me up with his

teeth and flung me onto his back. He then said, "Hang on, " and charged towards the window. I closed my eyes

and hoped he had wings because in the next moment he jumped through a closed window, and only a few

seconds after that I heard him hit something and opened my eyes to see an orange colored glowing platform

underneath us. The platform lowered and I was levitated off of Jebediah's back by a similar glow and placed in

front of him. He then proceeded to untie me, after which I flung my hooves around him, hugged him tight, and

began to cry. He put a hoof on my back and said in a soft tone, "It's alright darlin' I'm here, it's almost over." I

stopped embracing him for a moment, sniffled, then asked, "What do you mean it's not over?" Jebediah then

said, "I've gotta get you outta here." I then asked, "But where would we go? We can't head to Canterlot

because all the ponies in town will be on the lookout for us, and we can't head out of town because we've got

no supplies." "I don't mean a place, I mean a time; I plan to send ya into the future." he replied. "But how?" I

asked. Jebediah then removed his hat, and in the middle of his dark red man was a horn. "Y-y-you're a

unicorn?" I asked shakingly. "Yup," he replied, "How do ya think I saved both our hides?" I kept staring at his

horn, and he continued to say, "Over the six months that I've stayed with ya Carrot Top, I've been studyin my

magic, and learned of a time travel spell that will get ya to the future." I then asked, "But why?" Jebediah

replied, "You can't stay here, I don't want what happened just a few moments ago to happen again." "But

what about my house, and my garden?" I asked. "You can get a new house and plant a new garden once ya

get to the future." He replied. I gave a heavy sigh and said, "Ok, let's do it." Jebediah closed his eyes and his

horn began to glow. Then in the next moment a white light surrounded us and I landed on the ground, eyes

closed. I opened my eyes and noticed that we were still in the same spot, but noticed three things, my garden

was overgrown, I could no longer smell my house burning, and Jebediah had disappeared from in front of me.

"Jebediah!" I called, "Where are you?" I then heard a groan next to me say, "I'm right here darlin'." The voice

sounded much older but was still Jebediah's. I looked over and saw him, but his looks had changed, his mane

was now grey, his eyes were sunken in, and he had wrinkles on various parts of his body. "Jebediah, what

happened?" I asked. "In order for the spell to work, one must provide some age to keep the other young, I

guess getting here took more age out of me then I thought." He replied. I picked up his head and he smiled

and said, "I've had a good life, and my final adventure is over, but your's is just beginning Carrot Top." Tears

started welling up in my eyes and I asked, "What are you saying?" Then with his final breath, he said, "Go,

become the star that I know you are." He then closed his eyes,exhaled, and I knew he was gone. I cried again,

for the greatest pony I had ever met, was gone. I had him buried in Oldhorse Cemetery and built a house

behind Sweet Apple Acres; I wrote this book so that if any of Jebediah's kin ever came here and found this

book, that they would learn of how great he was.

[Green Leaf's POV]

I closed the book and looked to Twilight, who returned my gaze. I then said, "Looks like we'd better go pay a

visit to the last pony who saw my great, great grandfather alive." Twilight agreed, I put my saddlebag on, stuck

the book in the pouch, and we headed out of the library and off towards Sweet Apple Acres. We got there,

greeted the Apple family, and asked if we could see Carrot Top. They pointed us towards a house on a hill that

was behind the farm that had a giant carrot on the roof. We got to the front door and I knocked. Inside a

female voice said, 'Come in." I opened the door and inside the small house stood a yellow mare with an orange

amber mane. "Can I help you with something?" She asked. I pulled the book out of my bag with my magic and

showed it to Carrot Top. She looked at the book for a few seconds, then smiled and I said, 'My name is Green

Leaf, I'm Jebediah's great, great grandson." Carrot Top said, "He was a great colt, your great, great

grandfather, saved my life and kept the other villagers that wanted to cause me harm away." "How long ago

was this book written?" I asked, "It was pretty dusty when I found it." "Five years ago," Carrot Top replied,

"That's when I came to this time, wrote the book about a week later and decided to put it in the library so that

well, you've read the book." Carrot Top then invited us in, and to my right, on the wall opposite of where Carrot

Top was sitting, hung a leather hat and jacket. Carrot Top said, "That was your great, great grandfathers." I

continued to stare at the items in awe, then Carrot Top asked, "Would you like it?" I turned around with a smile

on my face and said, "It may have been my great, great grandfathers, but I think it has more meaning with

you." Carrot Top smiled, then asked, "Would you like to go see him? His grave I mean." We agreed and Carrot

Top led us to Oldhorse Cemetery, which was located on the outskirts of town. Once we got there Carrot Top

led us to Jebediah's grave, which read, "Jebediah Autumn Leaf, adventurer, hero, friend." Carrot Top put a

carrot on top of Jebediah's grave and I said, "Uh, hi great, great grandpa, I'm Green Leaf, your great, great

grandson, I came by because I read a book about how you saved somepony and brought 'em to my time, I

guess I just wanted to say thanks and that I'm going to uphold the family tradition of heroism." I turned around

and the two mares behind me were smiling. I looked to Carrot Top and said, "Thank you for writing your story."

Carrot Top replied, "No, thank you for reading it." We all left the graveyard and headed towards our houses, I

decided to hold on to the book to show my kids in the future who my great, great grandfather was, and hoped

that the book would be passed down through the generations to come.

**END**


End file.
